


In Potions Class

by PsiRook



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsiRook/pseuds/PsiRook
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman are sitting at a desk together, in a class at the Salvatore School.These are Hope's thoughts, her stream of consciousness.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	In Potions Class

  
something touching my hand-- ?

josie?

...her little finger touching mine, ohgod ohFUCK

heart beating so hard

pinky-finger curled through Josie's

head ringing, can't think--

is the teacher saying something?  
the teacher IS speaking  
can't hear

blood pounding in my ears

why am i so.. ?

heart pounding, can't hear, can't think  
am i under attack? is this a fucking MONSTER--

no. dumb. just her

just her finger curled around mine

jesus

josie saltzman's gonna give me a heart attack  
i'm gonna find out if i turn into a vampire when i die

here lies hope mikaelson  
killed by josie's pinky  
in potions class


End file.
